


Sweet Little Things

by persimonne



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Humiliation, Insecurity, Miscommunication, No Pregnancy, Non-Penetrative Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Safe to Read if You're Triggered by Pregnancy, Self-Hatred, Small Dick Ben Solo, Small Penis, anorgasmia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persimonne/pseuds/persimonne
Summary: Rey has been completely anorgasmic for her whole life. Ben decides that he needs to change that.From a @reylo_prompts prompt.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 51
Kudos: 165
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	Sweet Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> From @reylo_prompts: Rey has trouble getting off, and Ben has to work harder at it. He’s so patient and kind with her and is willing to spend the whole night making her come no matter how long it takes because she deserves to feel good.
> 
> From me: Also, Ben's dick is super small and he loves humiliation.
> 
> This story was betaed by the amazing MissCoppelia <3 Thank you so much!

Rey gulps as Ben is finally naked in front of her. Despite his size, he’s not particularly well endowed, but she already knew that–stolen images during their Force bond coming to her mind. His dick is small, and if they end up in bed she won’t be able to come–to be honest, she won’t come even if his dick was the size of his lightsaber. Before he can catch her train of thought she erects every possible wall in her head, to not wound him, as her mind gets invaded by anxiety and rejection not towards him, but towards herself. 

He’s her soulmate, he wants to have sex with her, and she’ll inevitably disappont him, and herself in return. She’s stuck with him for the rest of her life–for the first time, she’s not alone–and somehow this is more terrifying than being abandoned on Jakku.

“I don’t want to have sex,” she blurts out, and he envelops her in his strong arms, bringing her to bed and hugging her tight.

That night, they don’t fuck. They simply lay there, limbs entwined, listening to each other’s heartbeat. Rey can live with that. If they don’t even try, he can’t be disappointed, right?

The following morning, while he’s in a meeting with his mother, she cries herself to exhaustion, feeling broken, feeling like a monster.

+++

Ben tries to approach her a couple of times the following month, but she panics every time, and they always end up hugging on her bed instead of trying to have sex again. He’s incredibly patient, and he never pushes her boundaries besides sweet caresses and feathery touches, trying to kiss her mouth as they’re sitting on the bed. She feels horrible for not even wanting to kiss him, but she can’t risk disappointment, she can’t risk rejection. When she turns her head in the other direction, he simply finds something else to do and avoids bringing the matter up for several days. 

One rainy morning, he calls her onto the Falcon with the excuse to see their baby porgs. The eggs finally hatched, and the tiny birds are some of the cutest and ugliest things Rey has ever seen in her life. But soon Ben closes the ramp of the ship, sitting on the sofa in front of her. They’re trapped inside now, and Rey’s heart almost explodes with worry. He wants to talk, and she’ll have to reveal her _problem_ to him in order to not hurt him. She’s doomed.

“It’s because of my penis, isn’t it?” He blurts out.

Rey’s heart skips a beat. He’s not angry at her, but she doesn’t know what to tell him, because everything she’ll tell him will disappoint him. She lowers her gaze, not daring to look at him in the eyes, not daring to look at his heartbreak.

“I know I’ve been unlucky down there–amongst everything else,” he smirks, waving a hand around his face. “But I would like to try to make you feel good in other ways.”

Rey almost bursts into tears. “That–that would be impossible.”

“How so?”

“I… I don’t think I can have an orgasm. It’s never happened before.”

“Okay,” he says, almost relieved. “Could I give a try? To make you come, I mean."

"Why?"

"Because you deserve it."

_“Oh.”_

“If it doesn’t work, we can archive this whole sex thing and never talk about it again. I have no desire to experience sex without you. I’ve lived without it for years, I can live without it if you don’t want to do it. You don’t owe me anything.”

Rey nods, grateful, and Ben opens his arms, asking her to let him hug her. She’s lucky to have Ben with her; the tension leaves her body, and she lets her tears flow as he cradles her between his arms.

+++

They decide to try straight away. Ben makes hot chocolate for the both of them, and they drink it, talking about their past experiments. Rey already knows that Ben has never had sex with anyone, while she’s tried so many times that she can’t even remember with how many people she’s been with. And despite that, she’s never orgasmed, not even once, not even while masturbating.

Ben steals the cup from her hands and kisses her without preamble. Rey is not expecting his mouth on her, and she almost flinches when his tongue breaches her lips, enduring for the sake of trying. Ben grabs her chin, biting her lower lip, and she soon opens her mouth under his attentions, liking the sensation of their tongues stroking. It’s more a mess than a kiss, but she soon finds herself wet, her panties getting sticky under her leggings.

“Good?” Ben asks, and she nods, her cheeks pink for the exertion and the embarrassment of her body liking something _so much._

He traces the seam of her leggings then, right between her legs, and she jolts when his fingers push against her clit, already swollen.

“Is this okay?” he asks again, and she nods.

His caresses get more insistent, now, plucking a moan from her lips.

“It seems that everything is in working order,” he comments, but she grabs his wrist then, stopping him.

“Don’t say that!” she exclaims. “I don’t want to… have expectations.”

“I’m sorry. Do you want to continue?”

“I’m not sure.”

Ben opens the bond. He’s not angry, nor disappointed, and he inundates Rey with his love for her. They end the afternoon cuddling on the sofa, the soft chirping of the baby porgs lulling them to sleep.

+++

Ben brings Rey to Naboo for a few days, with the excuse to teach her how to swim. In the cool water, his penis is even smaller, and he almost hopes Rey will comment on it, which makes him get an erection despite the temperature. But he’s also afraid she’ll be disgusted by this quirk of his. Luckily, she has other thoughts in her head.

She’s terrified of how dark the lake water is, but he takes her hand and, fingers entwined, she begins to paddle against the gentle waves. With his guidance, at the end of the day she can swim alone for a few feet without inhaling too much water. That night, she’s tired–so tired that all her mental barriers fall after a delicious and hefty dinner cooked by Ben himself. They end up on a comfy sofa, and she dozes as they try to watch a Twi’lek holonovela.

It’s impossible not to catch what swirls in her mind, and Ben erects his own walls so as not to wake her up when he finally discovers how disappointed she is by his penis, that the orgasm thing is only a ruse to not offend him. What would she think knowing what he likes for real?

Bracing himself, he shuts the holoprojector off, and he closes his eyes, catching the images swirling in her head. It turns out that, instead of finding derision and disappointment about his size, he finds an endless pit of self loathing, and thoughts of having a body so broken that there is no purpose in even trying to repair it. She doesn't care about his dick at all. She’s tried dicks of all shapes and sizes, and nothing has worked, not even having sex with people without dicks, not even having sex with herself.

She’s completely anorgasmic, and the fear of failing for the umpteenth time stops her from even trying. Ben pinches the bridge of his nose. He will need time, but he can work around that.

The following morning, instead of swimming, they linger in a beautiful orchard behind the house. They kiss–Rey manages to kiss Ben almost unprompted–just because she wants to taste his plush lips. He’s sitting against a tree, and she soon finds herself in his lap, her warm groin pressing against his clothed erection. It’s big enough to bring heat to her core as she timidly grinds against it, and a small moan escapes her lips, reverberating into his mouth.

“Do you like this?” he croaks back, and she nods, surprised at how easy it is to get wet while simply enjoying each other’s presence.

Ben wishes she could lower her barriers as she did last night, to properly see what she's thinking now, as they’re both aroused, to properly see which fears plague her. Feeling bold, he stops the kiss as she keeps humping his dick.

“Can I undress you?” he asks then, his body inundated with warmth. “I want to try something.”

Rey nods. There is no one on the small island where the house is located, and yesterday they swam naked in the lake. Ben patiently removes her clothes, folding them on the grass. He quickly opens his mind to her, to show her how much he likes her, to show her how beautiful he finds her. He caresses the soft hair on her legs, he kisses her thighs, he noses at the coarse hair on her groin until he spreads her labia with his fingers, making her jolt in something he can’t even name–arousal, or shame–but it doesn’t matter, because the only message he can convey through the bond is _you’re perfect as you are._

Rey moans as he laps at her folds, his tongue traveling over the small bundle of nerves above her wet opening. It’s swollen, offering resistance against the tip of his tongue, its round head peeking from time to time from its hood. Ben dares to look at Rey, and her eyes are closed as her whole body trembles, small blades of grass already sticking to her sweaty skin. He keeps licking and sucking until his jaw hurts, but Rey hasn’t orgasmed yet. He emerges from between her thighs, lying besides her, and she kisses him, tasting herself on his lips. 

“I’m sorry,” she murmurs, but his hand is already traveling across her torso, ending between her legs.

“For what? We’re not finished yet,” he smiles, his middle finger diving between her labia, finding her clit.

Rey ends the kiss abruptly, squeezing her thighs shut around his hand. “I don’t want to waste your time like this.”

Ben removes his fingers from her cunt, and hugs her tight.

“You’re not,” he whispers, pecking her cheekbones, “If I didn’t want to do this, I wouldn’t do it.”

“I know but–” she gasps. “But I can’t help feeling like a burden.”

“You’ll never be.”

 _I love you,_ he sends her through the bond.

+++

“Today I want to finger you for the whole morning. You can say no, just know I’m doing it for myself, not for you,” Ben tells Rey the following day, right after breakfast. “Just because I can.”

She gulps, and they return to bed. The blankets are still warm, and they burrow under them, limbs entwined, lips touching and tongues exploring until Rey becomes wet, slick folds hungry for Ben’s touch. But this time, he doesn’t touch her, and Rey finds herself humping the side of his thigh as they kiss, desperate.

“You want me to touch you?” he rasps against her mouth. “You want my tongue, and my fingers on you?”

Rey nods, swollen folds wetting his skin, as he sends reassurance and love through their connection.

 _I’m going to try something now,_ he tells her. _Just retreat your hand if you don’t want to do it._

Ben grabs it, and Rey finds her hand around his cock. It’s the first time she touches him so intimately, and she marvels at how hard it is, fitting perfectly in the palm of her hand. Squeezing it, she jerks her hand up and down, the smooth skin sliding all over his wet tip, making him moan in her mouth. 

“Tell me,” Ben pants, “tell me my cock is small and disgusting. Tell me I’m disgusting. Please.”

“That’s not true,” Rey murmurs, almost outraged. “I mean, I don’t find it disgusting.”

“I only need a little push,” he begs. “Please.”

“Y-your cock is small and disgusting,” she whispers. “You’re useless.”

It takes only a few more strokes to make him come, his orgasm reverberating through their Bond until Rey can feel her own clit pulse in tandem with his cock, spurting all over his abdomen and her hand, Ben’s intense eyes never leaving hers.

They lay there, panting. He knows she didn’t come, but she’s aroused, so aroused that his cock is ready to get hard again in answer to her. He takes a few seconds to catch his breath and clean himself, leaving Rey in a puddle on her own juices, desperate for his touch. She was baffled by his request, but she kept jerking him off until he came. That counts as a _win._

When he returns to bed, he finds her with a hand trapped between her thighs, her fingers pushing against her clit, guilt reverberating through the bond.

“Don’t,” he pleads. “You made me come.”

“I don’t think that about you. You’re perfect as you are, and I love you.”

“But I liked it,” he explains. “So, so much. I liked it so much that I came in a second.”

Rey nods and he slides between her, spooning her lithe body, and he quickly sneaks his right hand where hers is, caressing her drenched folds and her hard clit, making her jolt between his arms.

“Move your hand,” he whispers in her ear. “My turn to play, now”

Rey complies, breathless, and Ben erects his mental walls–no need to show her how afraid he is of failing–his fingers now dancing across her swollen cunt. Now he’s on his own, her heartbeat and her moans the only thing permitting him to navigate her body, his own heart threatening to escape his ribcage as she writhes against his fingers, her pelvis jerking under his caresses. He doesn’t know if she’s going to come, but he’s ready to try the impossible to make her finally have an orgasm for the first time in her life.

His fingers explore every fold, making her tremble between his arms. Right when her breath hitches, right when she moves her hips to seek more friction, he stops rubbing at her clit, his whole palm grabbing her pussy instead, preventing her from seeking solace altogether. She was close, closer than she’d ever been in her life, he can feel that.

“No!” she cries, “why?”

“You were about to come,” he whispers in her ear. “And _good girls_ don’t come. Are you good or bad, Rey?”

She moans, squeezing his hand so tight between her legs that his bones creak, but he grabs her meaty cunt even tighter, preventing her from humping his palm, making her growl. He can feel her anger mount, until it’s so strong that his mental wall crumbles down, and his mind gets inundated by _pure need_ leaking from her side of the bond.

“I’m _bad!”_ she wails, “I want to be bad, I _need_ to be bad! Please!”

Ben turns towards her, his mouth crashing against her. His hand loosens its grip on her cunt, and he plunges two, three fingers inside it, thumb swirling around her clit until she finally comes, back arching and a rough, unbridled howl leaving her throat. The aftershocks of her orgasm make her legs twitch, but Ben never leaves her mouth, kissing and licking and biting her until she closes her thighs again, bursting into tears.

“Shhhh” he whispers, caressing her neck. “You did so well. You’ve been amazing.”

Rey wails, wetting the crook of his neck. “I’m not broken, Ben! I’m not broken!”

“You were never broken,” he says, trying to soothe her. “Even if you never had an orgasm before.”

She dries her tears. “You’re strange, you know it?”

“But I’m _your_ brand of strange.”

Rey laughs, looking for his cock under the covers. She squeezes it hard making Ben’s breath hitch.

“This is so small,” she whispers, “the tiniest dick in the Galaxy. A sweet, little thing.”

He moans, getting hard in a few seconds. “And you’re not allowed to come. I’ll bring you to the edge and I’ll stop right before you’ll tumble over it,” he pants against her lips. “For the rest of your life.”

_“Deal.”_

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
